The wierdest ScourgeXFionaXSonic ever!
by Cassy the Hedgehog
Summary: My favorite love triangle mixed in with a sugar rush and writer's block. It's strange but for those who enterstand it it should be interesting too. R&R plz!


Fiona's POV

Sonic was acting weird and not just the normal Sonic weird. Something was up with him. I had gone over to his house to try to talk to him; And Robotnik's plans seemed to be high on his list of stressful stuff. I sighed.

"Don't go after him Sonic."

Sonic's POV

"I'm not going anywhere Fiona." I said moving closer to her. She smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Sonic." She told me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you too Fi..." I murmured into her ear. She nodded and pulled away.

"I know you can beat him Sonic." She encouraged walking towards the door.

"Fiona..." I called after her. She turned.

"Yes Sonic?" She asked. I gently cupped her cheek in my hand pulling her face closer to mine and then kissing her. She quickly pulled away. "I'm sorry Sonic...I just...I'm not ready...Good bye!" She ran out of my room. I sighed. This was the second time I'd kissed her.

"Oh Fiona...why is it every time I reach for you, you hold back? What did he do to you girl? What aren't you telling me?" I whispered sending my thoughts to her.

Fiona's POV

Sonic's thoughts echoed through my head.

"Why do you care?" I grunted wishing for once that I couldn't read his mind. I heard the door close behind me. It never closed on its own. I turned towards it. It was closed and nothing was there. I shook my head and moved forward bumping into something I looked up then immediately looked down again, Alright so it was a someone not a something.

"Long time no see babe." He said jamming his finger under my chin to force me to look up at him. I did not want to; when his eyes met mine, I angled them as far as I could away from him. How dare he come after me. "Not so pleased with the wardrobe honey it doesn't show off the real you."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I came to see my girl again is that so bad?" He asked. I ducked under his arm and ran to my room. He fallowed me. "Babe...I..." He said sitting next to me. I turned away he was the last person I wanted to see right now. I felt a warm wetness on my ear. His tongue.

"Scourge stop." I said batting him away.

"Fiona is something wrong?"

"You're here that means something's wrong." I retorted. Why didn't he just go away?

"Sweetie don't be like this." I turned to look at him.

"If you must know I'm worried about Sonic not that you care but..."

"If it's upsetting you babe I care." He said kissing me. Strangely I didn't want to pull away it was as if my body remembered the better times before the inner evil had returned. "What do say? For old times sake?" He asked moving closer to me.

"Scourge...no..." I whispered. Tears formed in my eyes, I felt a hand on my back. I sat up and wrapped my arms around him.

"It's okay Fi..." He said nuzzling my ear. Was he actually comforting me? I hid my face in his fur remembering it as my safe zone especially after he had rescued me, not that I was always safe there. One night and many nights after he would go out and get drunk then returned for me wanting only one thing and when I wouldn't give it to him, he beat me. It was after one of those sessions that I had run away. As soon as I left, he sobered up or so Sonic told me. I didn't care back then and I didn't care now but I was thankful that someone other than my diary would be comforting me tonight. I stopped my tears and pulled away. "I love you Fiona." He whispered. For once, I think the old assertive me came out and I let him have it.

"YOU LOVE ME? I'M BEGINNING TO THINK YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS! TO YOU LOVE MEANS YOU CAN GET DRUNK AND THEN HIT ME! AS I TOLD YOU BEFORE WE ARE OVER! NOW GO THE HELL AWAY!" I shouted. I then turned over hiding myself from him. He didn't move. In the next room, I heard a baby crying I immediately dashed to my son's room N.I.C.O.L.E had been watching him for me.

"Your shouting must've woken him up Miss Fox." She said her holographic form holding my baby. She handed him to me.

"Shhh shhh baby Mommy's here Mommy's here." I said trying to comfort him. N.I.C.O.L.E. left seeing, as now that I was here there was no reason for her to be. "Shhh shhh Mani." I picked up a bottle from the fridge and put it in the microwave to heat it. When it was done, I gently popped it into his mouth. He drank. Scourge had succeeded in getting me pregnant that was another reason I left not telling him that the baby was his. Manik finished the bottle and burped but still wouldn't go to sleep. I tried my last resort, a lullaby my mom sang to me when I was little.

"Darling angel, do not cry

Lie down and sleep tonight

I pray you to be my hero led me like a northern star

To protect our world from darkness and led to heaven afar

Lie down and sleep tonight

Darling angel, do not cry." I sang. His eyes closed and I gently placed him into his crib. If only his father was as easy to deal with. Scourge was standing in the doorway. He looked at me and I looked down. He moved closer to me. "He's your son Scourge." I told him knowing that was exactly what he was going to ask.

"Mine?" He stood in shock. I looked at the baby sure he looked like Sonic but before Scourge had absorbed power from the master emerald Scourge had looked exactly like Sonic as well.

"I found out I was pregnant a week after I ran away. By then I had been pregnant for 3 months and they couldn't abort." I told him. He nodded and wrapped his arms around me.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Sally and N.I.C.O.L.E. oh and Dr. Quack of course." He nodded. "Just the ones who helped me deliver Manik." I said, "They were really good at helping me hide everything."

"Especially good at hiding it from me." He muttered refusing to meet my eyes.

"Don't play the wounded heart with me." I retorted.

"Why not? I still care about you vix and then I find out your keeping this from me..."

"Scourgiketo..."

"That's why I came...now that I'm sober I hoped maybe we could...get back together." His ears dropped as I shook my head.

"I'm sorry...it wouldn't work." He nodded and turned to leave. Not knowing why I grabbed his hand pulling him back.

"I didn't say I wanted you to leave. " I told him. He stared in confusion. "I'll agree with trying to get back together. If it works, it works if it doesn't...it doesn't we can still try."

"I'm all for trying babe." He said as I kissed him. I hoped that things would be different this time. We parted. It was nice to feel his body heat surround me like a coat or a blanket. I breathed in his scent so long I had gone without it. Gently he removed one of the pins from my hair I removed the other one letting my hair fall to my waist. Just then, Manik stared crying again. I rushed to the crib to comfort him.

"Shhh Mani..." I said picking him up. "Manik shhh go back to sleep baby." I whispered rocking him gently. Scourge stood smiling at me. "What?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"Nothing...I never imagined you'd be a mother one day that's all."

"Well courtesy of those nights we had I am."

"So you blame me?"

"No I blame myself for enjoying most of it." I said then blushed wondering if I should have told him that.

"Gwra...." Manik grumbled closing his eyes, snores fallowed. I placed him in his crib and checked the clock, 10:30pm.

"So...now that he's asleep..." I started.

"What do you want vix?" He asked his blue eyes peering over his sunglasses.

"What do you think I want?"

"You're the one who can read minds not me."

"I want to show you a few moves I learned at that club."

"Oh really?"

"Yep, and then for payment you can guess what I want." I whispered in his ear moving my hand to lightly touch his thigh, then pulled back, seducing him never was this fun before.

"I'd be happy to oblige," he said. I smiled

"then let's get this party started."

Next morning

Scourge's POV

I opened my eyes. Man she was good. I didn't understand why she hid her body it looked better than before. I felt her stir next to me and a second later, her eyes opened. "Morning babe." I whispered kissing her cheek

. "Mmm..." She said nuzzling me. "I don't think it was ever that good." She told me.

"It wasn't" She smiled. "I love you." I told her.

"I love you too Scourge."

"Yeah but you say that to every guy you meet." A voice said from outside the door. So blue boy was here and he was jealous Go fig.

Sonic's POV

That whore! Now I understood the "watch your back, your wallet and your heart" Speech Tails had given me, I should've listened to him. Why had I been so stupid? I sighed I knew why, I loved her. Plain and simple I loved her and her son. That kid was already living a hard life and now this. Don't they know history repeats itself? Fiona came out dressed in a bathrobe.

"Sonic what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Why is he here?"

"You can't answer my question with another question."

"That wasn't my answer and if you must know I'm here because your son started crying and as you wouldn't wake up Nicole sent for me. Now why is he here?"

"He's here because he loves me and I love him!"

"Yeah he really loves you are you forgetting what he did to you?!"

"It's different now."

"Damn well it's different now! Now instead of being desperate you're being pitiful!"

"If I didn't know any better Sonic I'd say you were jealous."

"So maybe I am! Maybe I am jealous! Maybe I care about your safety too! Maybe I care that he can hurt you again! Maybe I'm a little ticked off that you don't seem to realize that there are people who care more about you that that womanizer you part your legs for does!"

"Like who Sonic?" She asked me her voice becoming quieter.

"Like me Fiona. I care about you a lot I told you I love you and I mean it...obviously; you don't share that emotion with me." I said and left leaving her alone.

Fiona's POV

"Oh god what have I done." I whispered. Scourge stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Fiona."

"I'm fine and it wasn't your fault."

"No I meant about this." He said pressure pointing my neck.

"What the?" I managed to get out before I fell to the floor and the world turned black.

Hours later

"You better not have killed her."

"She's breathing Ira if she wasn't neither would I." Scourge's voice? I opened my eyes and felt a sharp pain in my forehead. "Morning sleeping beauty." Scourge laughed.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You don't want me to tell you." Scourge said.

"Why not?"

"Because Fiona," A voice from behind me said. "Most people don't like knowing they're in a torture chamber."

"A what?"

"A chamber in which fear and pain will be the only things to let you know you're alive." The voice said again. I glanced around franticly but nothing was there to give me help that was until....

"You guys are just being lazy I found this place in under ten minutes." It was Sonic!

"Sonic!" I screamed to let him know I was down here too. There was a blast of light and I felt myself being carried out of the chamber, which exploded a few minutes later. "Sonic..." I mumbled.

"I'm here Fiona...I'm here." The arms that held me pressed tighter against my body. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you." I said kissing his cheek.

"Part of the job Fiona." He told me slowing down. We stopped at the edge of a lake and he slowly put me down. There we stood looking out over the lake for once Sonic's fear of water hadn't stopped him from enjoying it. "I really do love you Fiona." He told me.

"Show me." I told him.

"How?" He asked.

"Like this." I told him kissing him, dragging him down to the ground with me. I won't go into detail of what happened after that...let's just say Sonic hit the jackpot.

"We should get back the others will worry."

"So let them worry let's just stay here just the two of us..." I bent to kiss him again. He slipped a finger in between our lips causing me to stop.

"No, not that I want to leave cuz believe me I don't but I think it's time we got back I don't think Nicole wants to spend all night watching your son."

"I suppose not..." I told him. He took my hand and we walked back to Knothole. We reached my house and went inside.

"Good evening miss Fox, Sonic." Nicole greeted us.

"How's Manik?" I asked.

"He's perfectly fine just sleeping now." She said.

"Thank you Nicole." I nodded and quietly slipped into Manik's room.

Sonic's POV

I fallowed her and Nicole disappeared. Fiona was standing by the crib looking down at her son. Manik was snoring in his crib below. I let out a little sigh she was beautiful all she needed was a father in the picture hopefully I'd do, as Manik's real father definitely wasn't the best choice. She noticed I was in the room and look up.

"Yes Sonic?'

"I didn't say anything."

"You don't have to." She told me.

"Fiona."

"Yeah Sonic?"

"I was wondering...I mean...That maybe you would...like to be my..."

"Girlfriend?" She asked and I nodded. She moved closer to me.

"No Sonic I don't want to be your girlfriend." She said my ears dropped a little. "Hey let me finish. I don't want to be your girlfriend Sonic because I want you to be Manik's step dad."

"As in marriage?"

"Well that's what I was thinking...so do you want to..."

"Yes I want to marry you." I told her.

"Good." She said kissing me. I deepened it gently squeezing my tongue into her mouth wrapping my arms around her waist. Her hands traced my chest before settling into my quills. We parted leaving her a little windblown. "Wow." She whispered and we kissed again just as my parents walked in. I turned bright red and stopped, Fiona did the same.

Bernadette's POV

"Oh my!" Today I had found out Fiona had had Scourge's baby and now I walked in on her and Sonic kissing certainly an eventful 24 hours.

"Umm...Hi mom and dad." Sonic struggled through his embarrassment.

Fiona's POV

How much had they heard? Manik's cries broke the silence as I rushed to him.

"Mani..." I hushed picking him up.

"So when were you planning on telling everyone Fiona?" Bernie asked me. I hated this. Aside from Sonic, his mother and father were the hardest people to keep a secret from. "I..." I stammered. "I was going to tell everyone when he got a little older and could go out places." I told her. She smiled.

"Sounds reasonable." She nodded.

"So Fiona, am I going to have to wait till he's older to hold my grandson?" She asked.

"No you can hold him now if you want."

"I would very much like to" She told me as I handed her Manik. "Reminds me of Sonic are you sure Scourge is really this little one's dad?"

"In only one way, biologically. I've found a much better father figure for him." I said beaming up at Sonic.

"Thanks Fiona." Sonic said.

"Now remember Sonic, you treat her well or I'll send Shadow over." Jules joked.

"I wouldn't dream of treating her any less than the wonderful woman she is dad." Sonic assured him. In my mind, I could clearly see how heroic Sonic was, my knight in shinning armor.

The remains of the chamber.

Scourge's POV

"DAMMED TO HELL!" I cursed sliding the boulder off my arm. I could see blood pouring from the sleeve off my jacket. My arm was broken I could deal with that. It was more the defeat that pained me. I quickly snapped my joints back into place. Now that my jacket was drenched in blood, I took it off not a smart move as it began raining shortly after I did so. This was soooo not my day.

"Yo! Scourge! You Alive!" A voice called through the downpour.

"Unfortunately yes." I called back.

"I wouldn't say it's so unfortunate." A figure said approaching me. I saw white fur and a pair of wings.

"Rouge."

"Yeah and you want help or something?"

"Arm's broken but I'm fine." I told her as she moved closer feeling my arm. As she hit a rather sore area, I bared my teeth. "I'm already quite sure it hurts Rouge now it there anything else wrong you can see."

"Well besides the attitude you've got a small cut on your forehead and your lip's bleeding."

"Nothing fatal I'll be alright." I said turning to leave.

"What you can't just go you're hurt!"

"I'm fine batgirl besides I recover quickly."

"Not from what I've seen," she said looking at my scars.

"I'm fine Rouge." I told her again it was getting harder to lie as I shivered.

"Come on Scourge even Shadow let me help him when he was hurt."

"Yeah well Stripes is a weakling I can take care of myself, I grew up on the streets and I live on them now."

"Yeah where infection and disease spread like wildfire I don't think so."

"Careful batgirl or people will think you like me or something."

"And if I do?"

"Then I accept your invitation for a place to stay but I'm not in the mood for anything besides a one night stand right now."

"Point proven now let's get you out of here." She said leading me towards her place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shadow's POV

I blinked. Something had awoken me but I wasn't sure what. Probably just Sally talking in her sleep. I turned to face her. Her red hair encircled her face and showed her sleeping peacefully. I gently brushed it back from her cheek. Her blue eyes opened. "Mmm...Shadow." She said nuzzling me.

"What?"

"I love you." She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jealousy's POV

"Superbia's alive!" I shouted.

"Jels...relax...he's wounded and weak still." Luxiria told me. I sighed.

"You think Satan would let me kill Scourge already."

"Oh Jels..."

"Agg...I thought I could finally get rid of him...obviously I thought wrong."

"Jealousy, Just leave him be you've already tried once to kill him."

"Yes..."

"So just let sleeping dogs lie."

"For now I'll do as you say Luxiria but this is not a permanent thing."

"I didn't expect it to be." She replied softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fiona's POV

Well I'm engaged to Sonic, I've got the ring to prove it. I stared at the diamond on my left hand. Manik was with Jules and Bernie, and Sonic was out running. I was enjoying my time alone by reading one of the parenting books I'd picked up while I was pregnant. I didn't agree with some of the things they said but it was...interesting none the less. I was also wondering about Scourge. Where was he? Was he alive? I had sent Rouge to make sure he was okay. Sonic walked in and I looked up.

"Have a good run?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah it was okay." He said sitting down next to me. I snuggled closer to him. He sniffed and looked down at me. "Are you in heat?" He asked slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah I am." I told him rubbing my cheek against his fur.

"Hey!" I looked up. "None of that the last thing we need is for you to get pregnant before the wedding."

"Aww...Sonic." I said

"Alright now what do you want?" I wrapped my arms around him.

"I want you." I whispered.

"I know." He whispered back.

"Then why won't you..." I started.

"Because." He said kissing my forehead.

"Because isn't an answer Sonic." I said messaging his shoulders.

"I said enough of that; it's hard enough saying no to you."

"Then why don't you just say yes?"

"Because Fi my parents will be dropping Manik off soon and they have already walked in on us kissing imagine if they caught us...you know."

"Alright All right I see your point."

"But that doesn't mean we can't later."

"That's a promise Sonikui," I said as the doorbell rang. Bernie stood holding my son.

"I'd come in but I really must leave so I'll return this little angel to you." She said handing me Manik and then quickly departing. I cradled him in one arm to close the door. Sonic gave me a look.

"What?" I asked holding Manik properly.

"I didn't say anything." He told me.

"You don't need to." I said walking into Manik's room Sonic was definitely weird but I liked it that way.


End file.
